


Tears and Kisses

by Johnlock55



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Betting Pool, Female Sherlock Holmes, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A-Are you crying?" John stuttered out, surprised and concerned, as he walked in to find Sherlock curled up whimpering quietly on her lounge. "No." Sherlock lied, sitting up and wiping her wet tear stained cheeks with shaky hands. And then Mystrade sex scene at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Kisses

"A-Are you crying?" John stuttered out, surprised and concerned, as he walked in to find Sherlock curled up whimpering quietly on her lounge.

"No." Sherlock lied, sitting up and wiping her wet tear stained cheeks with shaky hands. 

John stared at Sherlock for a few moments before going and sitting down next to her mumbling, "Yes you were. Now do you want to tell me what you were crying about?"

Sherlock looked at him and started crying all over again. 

John was shocked and tried rubbing her back awkwardly to comfort her while saying, "It's okay. I'm here if you need me."

This just seemed to make her cry more.

John frowned sadly and gently pulled her into him arms. Hoping that it might calm her down even though he was expecting a slap from doing so. 

Sherlock froze as soon as his arms wrapped around her and John loosened his arms at her reaction. Preparing to pull away and for the resulting slap that he would get. 

Instead, Sherlock cuddled into him with a small smile and a sniffle. 

John looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "W-what's going on? Why were you crying Sher?" John mumbled to her with his chin on her shoulder.

"Have you noticed, John, that most of your dates seem to have one or more similar features to me?" Sherlock questioned sadly not answering his question. 

"What?! No. They do? No they couldn't. Could they?" John asked before he thought back to his past few dates and the features he remembered from each of them. 

Roxie? She had the long curly black hair... Fuck!

Marcy? She had the piercing blue eyes... Damn it!!

Wendy? She had the sharp damn fucking sexy cheek bones... God fucking damn it!!!

"Okay fine. Now what are you getting at here? That I'm attracted to you? That I date people that look somewhat like you so that I can pretend that I'm with you instead? Because if that's what you're trying to say you are absolutely wro... Right." John trailed off at the end with a wince as he waited silently, biting at his lips, for her response.

"We're you about to say wrong John Watson?" Sherlock asked with a smirk as she snuggled closer. 

"Ye-No. Of course not Sherlock." John said with a smile before asking softly, "So... Why were you crying Sherlock?"

Sherol laughs bitterly and mumbles, "It's always one or the other that has a random similarity but never me John. Why John? Why? Why not me?"

John was silent for a few moment. Staring at her bewilderedly as he thought about what she'd said.

"Me? You actually like me? Like as in like like me?" John asked dumbly.

"What are we John? Children? Yes. Yes John I like, like you!" Sherlock said with a sigh as she placed her head in her hands waiting for his response. 

"Why? Why like someone /normal/ like me? Why me and not Moriarty or even Irene Adler?" John questioned quietly. 

"Because maybe... Just maybe. I need someone normal. Who can still keep up with me silly." Sherlock mumbled quietly with a smile and a snort before she placed a light kiss onto John's cheek. 

John smiled back and placed a kiss right next to Sherlock's lips. "I wonder who just one the betting pool." John said with a snort.

"Anderson. He said it'd take me dying, coming back to life and then still months before we got together." Sherlock mumbled with a snort as she snuggled closer while they watched the news and then the evening movie, Star Wars IV.

Elsewhere...

"Told you it'd take at least 9 months before they were together." Mycroft mumbled with a smirk on his face.

Lestrade put a $50 note into his boyfriends hand. Said boyfriend had a smug smirk on his face as he watched his sister and the army doctor snuggle up. 

"Come on Myc. Come to bed with me." Lestrade whined as he tugged Mycroft's arm. "Please?" He asked, using puppy dog eyes, when the younger man didn't budge.

"Fine." Mycroft mumbled in amusement before getting up and slinging his arms around his boyfriends neck. Tangling his fingers in Lestrade's hair before tugging lightly on the strands and kissing him. 

Mycroft walked Lestrade backwards to their bedroom while he tugged at his hair and kissed him. 

"I hope this is what you meant by come to bed Gregory." Myc mumbled as he pushed his boyfriend onto their bed before taking off the tie tied around Greg's neck. 

"Yep." Greg mumbled quietly with a huge grin while he sat up and placed his hands gently on Myc's hips before trailing down to squeeze his ass. "Exactly what I meant." 

"Good." Mycroft mumbled as he climbed onto Greg's lap. Kissing him, Mycroft tugged at his boyfriends tie before throwing it onto the floor. Two shirts followed shortly after with a thump. 

Greg pulled away from Myc's lips slowly and smiled at him before placing a light kiss onto the other mans jugular, making Myc shiver at the feeling. 

Liking the other males reaction to his lips Greg softly ran his tongue across the skin making Mycroft moan at the sensation.

Lestrade gently bit into his lovers skin to see his reaction and was happy to get a gasp, moan and shiver out of the other man. 

"You like that don't you babe?" Greg asked, pressing a kiss into the crook between his shoulder and neck. 

"Mmm." Mycroft groaned thrusting downwards lightly. 

Pulling his lips from Myc's neck he was surprised to hear a soft sound if protest.

Chuckling Lestrade kissed his lovers lips and moved his hands to the button of Myc's dress pants.

"I think these should disappear." Greg mumbled into his lovers lips as he tugged at the button. 

"Agreed." Mycroft said quietly in return and soon both pairs were gone and they were laying horizontal on the bed with Lestrade on top. Rutting against one another, precome joining with sweat as they kissed passionately. 

Hands wandered over bare bodies, shivers running across their bodies in pleasure. 

Lestrade gently pressed a warm finger against Mycroft's ass hole and mumbled, "Lube and condom? Where?"

Mycroft gestured to his side table and the draw. "There."

Greg mumbled quietly, "I can't reach babe. Can you grab it please?" Greg pressed a gentle kiss to Myc's temple.

"Okay. Fine. You need to let me go though." Mycroft's lips tilted up a little and stroked gently at Greg's hands that were on his hips.

"Oh... Yeah. Okay." Lestrade mumbled, removing his hands from Myc's hips as the younger quickly grabbed the lube and a condom out from the draw.

Almost as soon as Mycroft was seated on Lestrade's lap again, his hands were trailing up and down his body before resting on his hips. One hand went down to cup his butt and pressed a finger against his hole again before coating three fingers in lube and inserting one, thrusting it in and out until there was no resistance, he did the same for the second finger and the third until his boyfriend was prepared properly.

"You ready for me now? Ready for your needy ass to be filled with my cock?" Lestrade said, watching both of their dicks twitch in anticipation and excitement. 

"Yes. Please. Fill me up Gregory. I feel so empty without your hot, hard cock inside of me." Mycroft whined as he pressed his stretched hole against the tip of Greg's dick. Moaning lightly as it pushed inside of him.

"P-Please. I want to sink down on you until you're inside my ass sheathed to the hilt." Mycroft said whimpering when Lestrade's hands wouldn't let him sink down any further.

"Okay. Lets do that. You can control how slow or fast we go tonight." Lestrade said, smirking and letting go of his hips. Moaning loudly as he actually did what he said. Sinking down on him in one quick move. 

Lestrade, balls deep in Mycroft, moaned and thrust upwards, trying to go deeper into his lover even though he knew he couldn't.

With a moan from both people Mycroft started moving, up as far as he could go, then back down. At as fast a pace he could manage.

It was over quick. Both of them cumming intensely, one after the other, with how good that had been.

"G-Greg?" Mycroft asked nervously as they came down from the high of orgasm.

"Yeah babe?" Greg asked curiously as he looked at his lover, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine baby." Myc whispered, a small smile coming to his face as he mumbled, "I just wanted to say... I love you." Mycroft smiled happily at him before placing a light kiss onto Lestrade's soft, shocked lips. "I know this is the first time I've said it and you don't need to say it back I just wanted you to know that... I love you."

"I-I love you too Myc." Greg said after a few moments before realizing that the younger hadn't been able to hear that due to being asleep.

"G'night dearest." Greg said, cuddling up to his sleeping lover. 

~The End~


End file.
